Fake Love
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: 'Siempre tan brillante, tan perfecto y lleno de bordes filosos, que podían cortar. Pero nunca sus manos, Loki jamás lastimaría la fuente de sus caricias.' [AU] (One-shot) [#Hurt and #Song]


_**Disclaimer**_ : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 _ **Nota**_ : _Primer Thorki que escribo en mi vida. Esto es raro._

 _ **Advertencia** :¡Hey, el titulo es una advertencia!_

* * *

 **«Fake Love»**

 _—Capitulo único._

 _[Ojala todas mi debilidades, puedan estar ocultas_

 _crecí como un flor, que no puede florecer en un sueño_

 _y no puede hacerse realidad._

 _—by BTS._ ]

Era tan fácil, casi como respirar.

Una vez, dos veces, tres, hasta la eternidad. Por él, por él. Todo, cada cosa que existiera, todo era por él.

Siempre tan brillante, tan perfecto y lleno de bordes filosos, que podían cortar. Pero nunca sus manos, Loki jamás lastimaría la fuente de sus caricias.

En su mente, permanecería ese niño lleno de miedos, de mirada desconfiada y el hielo que cubría su cabello oscuro. Esos fragmentos helados, que se fundieron profundamente con su piel. Su hermano pequeño, ese de las travesuras maliciosas, el consentido de su madre y el punto de dureza de su padre. Loki, estaría allí, en sus recuerdos, con esa sonrisa fácil cuando recibía un abrazo inesperado, cuando se dejaba acariciar en las siestas. Como un pequeño gatito negro, que fue adoptado en medio del resplandor de plata y oro.

Thor simplemente no podría jamás dejar ir esa imagen.

Ni las siguientes.

Los años que moldearon a ambos, siempre en una tensión que no se explicaba. Compitiendo, en principio sin borrar la risa. Complementándose, ante las dificultades, cuando Frigga enfermó. Distanciándose, con las marcadas diferencias físicas, temperamentos y gustos. Loki, permanecería como ese muchacho delgado. Su precioso cabello oscuro creciendo hasta cubrir sus hombros, sus manos delicadas. Su fuerza inesperada, para barrer sus piernas en medio de una pelea seria. Ese destello inexplicable cuando reía, el aura que parecía resguardarlo como un diamante. El verde de sus ojos, tan inteligentes.

Sus pasos elegantes. Y esa soltura natural, para hacerlo irresistible a cualquiera.

Thor nunca dejaría de protegerlo, incluso cuando no lo necesitara. Incluso, cuando estuviera fuera de lugar.

Aún ahora, mientras su pequeño hermano fuma su tercer cigarrillo, murmurando una nueva versión de su tesis.

El amanecer, los encuentra de nuevo. Y ya no hay imágenes que quiera conservar, más que esa. Loki, se recarga a la luz de los primeros rayos anaranjados, en ese sofá en descuento. Su cabellera llena de rulos, en una cola alta, mientas deja escapar un poco de humo por sus labios rosados. Un cenicero, confirma la teoría de los cigarros hasta entonces quemados. Sus largas piernas cruzadas, en un pantalón de dormir oscuro. Lleva una camisa que conoció mejores días, sin abotonar y sin embargo, luce exactamente como debía de lucir... _perfecto._

Es cuando sus ojos lo detectan. Un chispazo en verde, que sabe a expectativa, que lo encanta.

Loki sonríe, con esa manera fácil.

Thor se acerca para dejar un beso en su frente, y pedirle que descanse. No toca su pecho desnudo, porque es demasiado peligroso. Sostiene su mejilla con una mirada lastimosa, que transmite que aún se preocupa por él.

Entonces, Loki toma otra calada, dejando escapar el humo en la dirección contraria a su hermano mayor.

Sonríe.

Sonríe, con resignación.

Y Thor cree que eso basta. Su piel es hermosa, incluso en esa madrugada, con el aire frío colándose. El tono cálido que se agrega a su clavícula, en un rayo perpendicular, hace su corazón apretarse.

Seria tan fácil, ceder. Por fin. Por siempre.

Seria tan fácil, ceder a él. Tan fácil como respirar.

Y besarle, hasta volver irreal el significado que los separa.

Tomar su cuerpo y hundirse en él, ahí. Mientras el sol los baña, mientras escucha su nombre en esa boca. Una y otra vez, dentro de él, apretándolo, corrompiendo su pecho, cortándose con los bordes que le señalan el limite.

Si tan sólo, lo amara.

Lo amara como se merece.

Quizás, la culpa no lo detendría, como ahora. Su poca integridad, no gritaría antes de cualquier acción. Esa bendita imagen, tan irreal, imposible, tan fácil de tomarla y destrozarla hasta convertirla en hielo. Porque no puede más que hacer daño, profundo, permanente. Su naturaleza original, siempre acecha ante Loki.

Thor sonríe, con un gesto sereno, antes de volver a su dormitorio, dejando atrás a esa visión que jamás podrá soltar.

Aún cuando, Jane le espera en un sueño profundo.

Aún cuando sabe... casi a la perfección, que Loki rompe a llorar en el salón.

• **Fin** •

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas!...** ¿Qué les parecio? No digan que no avise, esto iba a ser sad, porque esta pareja tiene ese extremo. Y porque basicamente, la cancion no deja mi mente. No soy Army, ni por asomo, pero por esas casualidades -Nada casuales- BTS se presento en mis opciones recomendadas y bueno, hay que darles credito. Esta cancion es muy buena y triste, asi que tarán! Fic, para ustedes._

Espero que les haya gustado un poco, toda esta cosa rara :D

 _Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Espero sus reviews._

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
